Wi-Fi networks are increasingly used for high-speed wireless connectivity in the home, the office, and in public hotspots. However, configuring a Wi-Fi enabled device to connect to a secure Wi-Fi network can be a cumbersome and complicated process for many end-users. Some existing techniques attempt to allow users to easily configure Wi-Fi devices, but these techniques have multiple security problems and may not be able to protect against brute-force attacks. Therefore, improved techniques for onboarding and configuring Wi-Fi enabled devices would be desirable.